Molding Clay
by Butterfly Stomper
Summary: Clay has gotten a job at the Imagination Institute and she really doesn't want to work there, but she doesn't have a choice. But what happens when her job turns out to be looking after our faverite little dragon? Read and find out.


Disclaimer: I don't own Figment or anything having to do with it. But the story is my own original idea.

Auther's Note: Hello, I been thinking about Figment alot and determined that he is really under used. So, I desided to write a story about him. He is one of the main charecters. I am sorry to all those DreamFinder fans but, for right now, he is not in here. But there will be a reference, later. This focuses on the Imagination Institute. So, that really what I wanted to say. This first chapter is to see if anyone is interested in it. So, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

Walking up the steps, the tall building emerged slowly. It was a rather large building with three glass pyramids that were the roof. Clay stopped at the edge of the street that separated her from the building that housed her summer job.

This building was the main building of the Imagination Institute, the main company in the town where she lived. Clay had never had an interest in learning what it was a place called the Imagination Institute actually did, but what she always concluded that what ever they did was a waste of government money.

Clay was her nickname, Calssra M. York was her real name but she never liked her first name so she always introduced herself as Clay. She was the kind of her girl who would spend hours talking on the phone or messaging on the internet. She loved to shop and had everything provided for her. It was not until this summer that she had gotten a job, or more like her mother had set up this job for her. Her mother had told her that she was obligated to take the job because her father couldn't work. She had never been able to look at the ad. Clay had never wanted to set foot inside the very place where she was going to work for the summer.

The light changed and she crossed the street; she walked up to the security guard that was lounging at his post. "Um… excuse me?" she said. The man did respond. "HEY!" she yelled.

The man looked up at her. "What do you want?" he asked rather annoyed.

"I am supposed to meet with a Dr. Cranning, does he work here?" she was hoping that he didn't and that she had made a mistake in the address.

The man sat up and straightened his shirt. He wiped his nose on his sleeve and looked at her. "Yeah, he runs this facility," the hope faded from inside her as she watched the guard grab a list from beside him. He looked back at her. "What is your name?"

"Clay," she exclaimed.

The guard flipped through the list then shook his head. "I don't see that name on here,"

Clay sighed. "Look under Calssra M. York," she covered her face, disgusted that she had actually said her name.

The man looked back at the list, finding her name at the end. "Ok," he handed her a tag. "Here, wear this, it will allow you to walk around the build. And take this," he handed her a map. "This points you to his office, though there are sighs and it's not hard to find," suddenly, the man noticed something. "It says on the list that you are 18 years old, why didn't you drive,"

She sighed again. "I live down the street, I know how to get here and my mother said that with the gas prices being so expensive, so I had walk here," she paused and looked down at her feet. "I'm glad I didn't where my designer sandals, they would have been ruined,"

The guard rolled his eyes and pointed her toward the door. "That way," he told her. She walked past him and walked toward the front doors and into the building.

The entrance lobby of the build was not one of the glass pyramids that she had seen from the outside. Instead, the ceiling was a normal height and the walls were rather dull for a place that called itself the Imagination Institute. Clay walked up to the desk that she saw when she first entered. "Excuse me," the woman behind the desk looked at her. "How do I get to Dr. Cranning's office?"

The woman blinked, then after blowing a bubble with her bubble gum, pointed down the hall to the right. "Go down this hall, make a left and follow the signs, it's very easy," the woman sat back in her seat and went back to reading her magazines.

Clay found this to be a little rude but she didn't say anything and followed the directions that where given to her. After three minutes of walking, Clay arrived at a pair of doors. She opened one, and looked inside. In the room, there was a desk with a secretary behind the desk, filing her nails; behind her was a door that read, **Dr. Nigel Cranning**.

Clay entered and went over to the Desk. "Hello, I have an appointment with Dr. Cranning. My name is…" she swallowed. "Calssra M. York,"

"You're late," said the woman without looking at Clay. "Go in, he's waiting,"

Clay was taken back by this response, but like always, she didn't say anything and turned, opening up the door a little. "Um…"

"Come in," exclaimed a British male voice from inside.

* * *

I hope your interested and I hope that your going to review. A physical description of Clay will come throughout the story. Figment will be in the next chapter, I'm still trying to perfect his charecter in writing, he's harder to write then I first thought. Anyway, I will try to update soon. 


End file.
